


Morbid Curiosity

by music_islife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Heavy Petting, Jack Has Issues, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_islife/pseuds/music_islife
Summary: Jack has always been very curious.





	1. Curious

Jack had always been curious.  
Curious about the word around him, how things worked, why things did what they did and were the way they were.  
Why was the sky blue? How do birds fly? What makes flowers smell so pretty? As a child he would spend hours poking and proding things, trying to figure out how they worked. As he grew older he never let go of this curiosity, and wouldn't rest until he understood.

Couldn't rest until he was satisfied.  
___________________  
"Sean, come eat!"  
Jack jumped, the sudden noise startling him and causing him to cut his hand on the metal strip he had been toying with. He hissed at the pain shaking his hand and sucking on the wound.  
"I'm comin, I'm comin!" He called back, wiping his hand on his pants and hurrying down the stairs. He arrived at the kitchen and was met with the sounds of sizzling beef, Signe was cooking steak and potatoes tonight.  
"Ya know, it's almost like you're trying to fatten me up or something."  
Signe just turned around and smiled playfully before setting Sean a plate down on the table.   
"Might be a bit rare, so tell me if you want it cooked longer, I'll put it back on."  
"I can handle a little bit of blood, I'm a MAN!" And to punctuate and show this, Jack tore a piece of the meat off with his teeth, causing blood and juice to run down his chin.  
"You're disgustin, you know that?"  
Jack just grinned, and continued to eat, and the rest of the meal passed in silence. Jack, however, became curious. 'Aint it weird' he wondered 'how human blood taste different from steak blood? Or is it just my blood that tastes different? Does all blood taste different?'   
\------------------  
Jack scrolled through his comments, looking for ideas for a new video. A lot of people seemed to want him to do a gummy verses real food challenge, and since he hadn't done a video with Signe on his channel for a while, he thought it seemed like an okay idea. He posts a tweet asking for food suggestions and grabbed his keys to run to the store.  
By the time he got there, he had quite a few suggestions. Bypassing the many people who suggested dicks, he found a few things that would seem to work. One suggestion in particular caught his eye.   
'u should get those candy blood packets and some like pigs blood!! That would be super gross'  
Jack was reminded of the thought he had last week, and his curiosity just wouldn't let him rest until he had aquired the gummy packets and some pigs blood from a near by butcher.   
Upon arriving home, he realized that he should have probably gotten Signe's imput on what they would be eating. This idea was further proven when Signe refused to let him bring the container of pigs blood into the house.   
"Sean McLoughing I am not drinking pigs blood!"  
"You won't have to! I'll drink it, and you can do the candy! Look, it's watermelon~"  
Signe stared at him as though he was insane.   
"You drink that stuff and you're gonna hurl." Jack smiled, knowing that she wasn't going to kill him for suggesting this anymore. "No I won't, big man, remember? Watch." Jack took the lid off of the container and dipped his finger in before quickly popping it in his mouth. It was cold and slimey, and kinda reminded him of mucus. His mouth was filled with the taste of copper and... Something else that he couldn't quite name. But, it was different from the blood from his steak, and he wonders now if it was because the steak had been warm or if it was simply because it was a different animal. Jack was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't realize that Signe was talking to him until she touched him on the arm.   
"Hey, are you okay? You zoned out for a while, are you feeling sick? Do we need to get you to the doctor?"  
"Nah, I'm good, just started thinking." Jack smacked his lips loudly. "Ooh, salty."   
Signe just shakes her head and laughs. "You're so fucking weird." She leaves jack standing in the den with the pigs blood and rest of his groceries, announcing that since he bought it, he would have to put it away.  
Jack was left alone with his thoughts, and alone with his curiosity.  
\---------------------------------

 

Notes:  
I've never written for Signe before, and I've never seen any of her videos, so I apologise if she's ooc


	2. Curiousity

.....

 

He really doesn't know how this happened.  
Jack is sure it started with the pigs blood, he must have caught a parasite or-  
_**The only parasite here is you**_  
.... Who was he kidding. This was his own doing.  
He hasn't moved. Hasn't washed his face. He's sat there in his bed, blood drying on his face and sheets. He'll never get those clean, have to throw them away-  
_**Really? That's what he's worried about? After what he did?**_  
..... He doesn't know what he should be doing, what he should be feeling, what he should be thinking. All he can think of is.... That Taste.  
He plays with the hair of the girl in his lap, _Has he really forgotten her name?_ and goes over the events that lead to this. He's oddly calm. Like this is normal.

......

 

_He doesn't know where it came from, that urge. He was in bed with_ **that girl** and he was holding her. **She** was sleeping, and he was awake, thinking. He was curious. He couldn't stop wondering, thinking, debating. Over and over again, the thought went through his head, all the ways he could do it. It was **wrong** , he knew this. But was like a terrible itch he couldn't scratch, an addition he couldn't curb. He craved the answer. It had stopped making sense to him a long time ago. He didn't question **why** he wanted to know, only focusing on how he would find out, how he would sedate this knew obsession.  
And as he looked down at **her** , he gave in, and decided exactly how.  
**She** woke up to his lips roaming on **her** neck. He wondered what **she** thought he was doing. Probably thought he was in a mood, that his nipping and sucking was a bit of rough foreplay. That his roaming and grabbing hands where based on pent up feelings and that they weren't going to sleep soon.  
Jack wonders if **she** even screamed as he tore open her neck with his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for the random hiatus, blame it on laziness. But don't worry, EVERYTHING IS GETTING UPDATED.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: author might want to be a cannibal  
> Comments appreciated


End file.
